


Missing You

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to New Orleans to film for Terminator Matt makes a stop in LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I found this on my laptop this morning slightly unfinished and promptly completed it. So I thought in honor or Matt and Alex going to the Australian Whoniverse together I would post it in celebration. **Happy dances all around**

She feels his lips kissing down her bare arm and it makes her smile as she sleeps.  Dreaming of him always makes her smile.  His feather light kisses fill her with thoughts of him, of how far away he is from her now, and how very much she misses him.  Oh how she wishes he was truly here, not just in her dreams.

His kisses move to her shoulder and they feel so real; she can almost smell his scent, certainly can feel his lips on her skin.  It has been a long time since she has had such a vivid dream of him.  But then it has been a long time since she has seen him as well.  They have been trying so hard to not let the time be long in-between but her doing Macbeth in New York and he readying for Terminator and traveling for Who has made in near impossible for weeks now…..over a month, really.

She feels his hand slip around her waist while his lips move to her neck.  The feelings are so intense; the way she feels when he is really here.  A rather sharp nip to her neck causes her eyes to go wide.  She’s awake and yet she can still feel him kissing her and stroking her belly.  She brings her hand over where his would be and _feels him_.  Is she going mad?  She digs her nail into the back of his hand.

“Ow!”, the hand withdraws suddenly.  She sits bolt upright, holding the sheet to her bare chest, and looks into the eyes of the man she loves.

“Matt!?!  What are you doing here?”  She looks at him wide-eyed and maybe a little scared.

He almost laughs she looks so adorable.  His hand reaches for her caressing her cheek.  “Hello sweetheart.”

Feeling his hand on her cheek feels like heaven yet how can he be here?  Looking into his eyes she then reaches out to him feeling him for herself.  Her hand rests against his chest, his heartbeat pulsing through her hand.  “Are you really here?”  She asks almost incredulously.

“Of course I’m really here.  Who else would be in your bedroom groping you in the middle of the night?”  He actually looks a bit concerned, bless.

She finally smiles at him.  “I thought I was dreaming.”  Letting go of the sheet she pulls him towards her to kiss him properly.  Her lips took his with great passion wanting him to know how very much she had missed him.  Gasping for air she pulled him into a tight embrace causing them both to tumble onto the bed. 

Hearing her giggle was like a light ignited in his heart.  They laid there just looking at each other softly stroking each other’s skin.  He was so happy to see her again as was she; she still couldn’t believe he was here.  “But how?  How are you here?  I thought you had to be in New Orleans this week.”

Then he looked a bit sheepishly at her.  “Well….technically……..I am supposed to be in New Orleans this week.”  He saw the beginnings of a glare forming on her face.  “And I will be …………but not before I’ve seen you.”

 

“Matt?  Are you playing hooky?”  She had hoped it sounded like an admonishment but it came out more like a tease. 

He scooted closer to her, his hand stroking her back.  “Maybe….”

“Oh darling, I don’t want you to jeopardize your big movie break for me.” 

The look he gives her is somewhere between offended and how dare you.  “Alex, I am a grown man, despite what you might think, and I am perfectly capable of taking care of my career.  What’s wrong with also wanting to spend time with the woman I’m madly in love with?”

His piercing look silenced her.  ‘He’s really hurt.’  She thought to herself.  “I didn’t mean it like that darling.”  This time it was her who moved closer pressing her chest to his.  “I know you are a grown man, very grown.”  She said as her hand slipped down his back and over his arse.  “It’s just your just starting out with these Hollywood types.  I wouldn’t want you to do anything that would hurt that for you.  I believe in you Matt, and I know that if you want it you can be as big a star as any of them.”

“So this wasn’t about you not wanting to see me?”  His voice is low, a bit hesitant.

“What?!  No you daft man, of course not!  I want to see you always.  I was missing you so much I thought I was having a perfect dream about you.”  Her body slotted into his, their limbs entwined in one another.  He was so close she could feel his breath touching her nose.

“Well then, let’s see if I can live up to your dreams.”  His mouth covered hers in a searing kiss, their hands grabbing at each other.  In her case she was trying to get the ridiculous amount of clothes off his body.  In his he was enjoying the feel of her naked skin against his fingertips.

Growing impatient she orders, “Take them off!”  He leaps from the bed removing his trousers and pants along with his socks and shoes.  Standing there naked before her he takes a moment to appreciate the beauty that is Alexandra Kingston.

“God, you are so beautiful.” He sighs, his eyes and heart so full of love for this woman.

“….and you’re a god.  My you have been working out haven’t you?”  She admires his newly defined muscles and is reminded as to how long it had been since she had seen him again.  “Come here….”.

He crawls up her body on the bed leaving exploratory kisses starting at her ankles, past her knees, over her thighs, across her abdomen, before reaching her chest.  Her nipples are taunt, her breath already becoming ragged with anticipation.  Slowly he kisses around each breast kneading the other at the same time.  When he takes her breast into his mouth she gasps.  He always makes her feel so incredibly special.

It’s at this point that she remembers this is not a dream and she can definitely participate. Her hands trace up his abdomen across his chest.  Although he had gained more muscle definition for his _Lost River_ movie and _American Psycho_ ; this was a whole different level of fit.  “God darling I can’t believe your muscles.  You have really been working out.”

“Yes, well……I’ve had a lot of sexual frustration to work out.”  He mutters overtop her left breast.

“Really?” She purrs as one hand strokes down his back over his tight arse.  “Maybe I could help you with that.”  Her hand slides around him stroking along his length.  She hears his breath catch in his throat.  He’s already quite hard.

His hand reaches down pulling hers away bringing it to his chest over his heart.  “I would hate to be a disappointment to you after traveling all this way.”

“Oh darling….” His lips are working their way from her chest up her neck.  “You could never be a disappointment.”

“Glad to hear that.”  He utters before claiming her lips as his.  She can feel his hardness against her thigh, his skin gliding against hers lighting her on fire with need for him.  Seizing the moment she turns them pressing him into the bed as she straddles him.  He can feel how aroused she is as her sex slides easily over him.  “Alex…”  Her mouth descends to his chest kissing and nipping . 

“I want you……now.”  She exhales across his chest.

“I’m yours.”  He pants back.

Their eyes lock before she lowers herself on him.  A slight gasp breaks from her lips as she takes a moment to feel his fullness within her.  With a smile on her lips she begins to move at first slow but not able to contain her need it quickly escalates.  Leaning forward she latches onto his nipple as she rises and falls against him, the angle causes her clit to brush against him driving her over the edge even more.

It has been too long since they have been together and it doesn’t take long before she is keening.  Her breath is becoming ragged as she feels her orgasm take over her mind and body.  Distracted he quickly turns them as he continues to pound within her.  The feeling of her clenching and unclenching as her orgasm flows over her sets off his own in short time.  He continues the rhythm of slowly fucking her until he can feel her keening once more.  Reaching between them he presses hard against her clit hearing her break just as he comes once more in her arms.

He’s holding her close leaving soft kisses against her shoulder, her cheek, her lips.  “I love you Alex.  I miss you so terribly when we are apart.”

Kissing him, “I love you too darling.  I miss you as well.  It can’t be helped sometimes.”  Alex is more practical about their relationship.  She knows with the careers they have they won’t always be able to be together but it makes the reunions so much sweeter.

“You could come to New Orleans with me.” He whispers into her skin.  Before he even says it he knows she can’t or won’t. 

“Oh that would be lovely but you know I can’t.”  He nods.  He does.  Sometimes he wishes he didn’t know her so well.  “I haven’t even seen Sal yet.  I got back only yesterday.”

“How is my poppet?”  His mood a little cheery at the mention of her.

Alex’s eyes blaze with excitement.  They always do when the topic is her little girl.  “Oh she has been doing wonderfully.  Of course her becoming a teenager is driving Florian absolutely crazy.  He’s threatened to lock her in her room until she’s thirty if one more boy calls the house.”

“Boys?”  Matt raises his head to look down at Alex.  “She has boys calling her?”

“Yes, she is thirteen you know.”

Matt falls on his back his head hitting the pillow.  “My poppet and boys……. I don’t know if I can handle that.”

She laughs at him.  “Oh god, you’re starting to sound like Florian!”

He looks at her sideways making a face at her.  “Well in this one instance I think him and I may be on the same side.”  She giggles at him.  The way he loves her daughter as if she was his own always amazes her.  It was never a question with him; he just did.  They became fast friends when she brought her to set and may have been what finally broke down her walls around her heart allowing her to love him.

She leans over to him smiling at him and then kisses him gently.  “So how long do you have to play hooky?”

His expression saddens at the thought of leaving.  “I have to fly out early the day after tomorrow.  I know it isn’t much time but I wasn’t sure when I could see you next and a month is already too long.”

Laying on top of him she places a kiss over his heart.  “I’m not complaining.  I’ll take any time with you I can get.”  Her kisses have moved across his chest toward his jaw.  “Of course if that is all the time I have to work with we best not waste it.”  Her mouth descends on his leaving him breathless with desire for her.

Quickly he turns her pressing her into the bed, laying across her, her skin against his.  “We absolutely must not waste a second.  God, I love you.”

“And I love you darling.  Now show me how much.”  And he did again and again.

 

**_The End_ **


End file.
